


say it once, say it twice

by likebrightness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: This whole week, she was looking forward to the superhero-themed Halloween party Catco was throwing. She bought a knock-off dress and big sunglasses and got Alex to pin her hair up so it looks shorter than it is. Alex thought it was weird, going as Cat Grant, but Kara thought it was a great idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: catco's annual halloween party is superhero themed. kara and cat are the only ones not dressed as supergirl.
> 
> come give me fall prompts @[tumblr](http://likebrightness.tumblr.com/ask).

 

 _Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take the chance and roll the dice_

 

-

"I suppose you think you're _clever_."

"Miss Grant," Kara says, straightening.

She's been leaning against the railing of the balcony, avoiding the party. This whole week, she was looking forward to the superhero-themed Halloween party Catco was throwing. She bought a knock-off dress and big sunglasses and got Alex to pin her hair up so it looks shorter than it is. Alex thought it was weird, going as Cat Grant, but Kara thought it was a great idea. Plus, it’s true; for both Kara and Supergirl, Cat counts as a superhero.

Kara had been so excited for the party. Then she arrived and was the _only_ person not dressed as Supergirl, and suddenly it didn't seem so fun. She knew some people would come as Supergirl, of course; that would’ve been fine. But a roomful of all your co-workers dressed as you? It’s weird. Most of them just look silly, but some skipped the tights, or shortened the skirt, or found some other way to be “Sexy Supergirl.” James and Winn have matching wigs.

So Kara escaped to the balcony, and has been hiding out there ever since.

“Is this supposed to be funny, Keira?” Cat says. She’s not dressed as Supergirl, thank God. She’s not dressed up at all. She looks great, and Kara suddenly feels dumb in her costume next to the real thing.  

“Is what supposed to be funny, Miss Grant?”

Cat waves her hand vaguely in Kara’s direction. “Your costume,” she says. “Besides the fact that I wouldn’t be caught dead in something from Nordstrom Rack, or wherever the hell you found that attempt at a dress, the party is superhero themed.”

Kara runs her hands down her front and looks at the ground. She thought it was a nice dress. Not as nice as any of Cat’s, of course, but she can’t afford anything Cat wears.

“Did you all have a good laugh?” Cat continues, and Kara looks back up at her. Her eyebrows are pinching together, which isn’t usually what happens when Cat is angry. “Everyone else dressed as Supergirl and here you are, dressed as Cat Grant, obviously _not_ the most powerful person in National City.”

The eyebrow thing, Kara realizes, it happens when Cat is _hurt_.

“How funny,” Cat says, “to come to a superhero party dressed as little old me. You—”

Kara risks getting eviscerated for interrupting to say, “But you _are_ a superhero, Miss Grant.”

Cat stares blankly at her.

“I thought you were my hero before I ever met you,” Kara says. “Reading your articles made me idolize you, Miss Grant. But it wasn’t until I got to know you that I realized how much of a hero you really are.”

“Keira, please,” Cat scoffs.

Kara isn’t deterred, even though Cat almost never calls her Keira anymore. She expected to have a good time tonight, and everyone’s costumes ruined that, and what happens when she’s disappointed is she gets stubborn.

“No, listen,” she says. “Two years ago you could’ve rolled your eyes at me and I would’ve shut up, but I know you better now. I know you’d rather push people away than give them the chance to hurt you. I know you make every company you’re involved in a safe place for women. I know you’re such an inspiration even Supergirl herself thinks you’re special, gives you access she doesn’t give anyone else. So no, Miss Grant, this costume is not meant to be funny. It’s a superhero-themed party and I came as my superhero.”

Cat just looks at her, and Kara refuses to break eye contact.

“That was quite the speech,” Cat says after a moment. “I suppose that level of brown-nosing deserves a drink.”

“It wasn’t brown-nosing, Miss Grant. I—”

“I said I was going to buy you a drink. Perhaps you could not complain.”

Kara swallows. “Yes, Miss Grant, but it’s an open bar.”

Cat rolls her eyes hard enough to remind Kara of Alex in high school. “And who do you think paid for that, Keira?”

“Right,” Kara fiddles with her glasses and bites at her smile. “Of course.”

-

Cat orders a drink for Kara when she gets her own. Kara’s so flustered with the role reversal she doesn’t realize what Cat ordered her until she’s pushing it into her hand.

“A Shirley Temple?” Kara asks.

“I wasn’t sure you were old enough to drink,” Cat smirks, but it’s gentle, teasing, and Kara actually really loves Shirley Temples, so she doesn’t mind.

Cat sets up at one of the tall tables, nurses her drink and refuses to mingle. She lets her employees come to her instead, and they all do—eager to suck up to the boss but more eager to get it over with and go back to the party.  

Kara stays by Cat’s side. She’s not sure she’s supposed to, but she hasn’t been dismissed, and Cat doesn’t seem bothered that she’s there, so she stays.

Cat mutters rude things about virtually every employee as soon as they’re out of earshot, and it feels like old times. They don’t spend as much time together anymore, now that Kara is junior editor. Kara still gets there before Cat, still pauses when she hears her private elevator. She listens as Olivia—Cat’s new assistant—hands off her latte. Kara tells herself she likes to know Cat’s mood as early as possible in the day, to see how it might affect her; she knows there’s more nostalgia than she’ll admit. She loves her new position, but she misses Cat.

She stays late sometimes, editing and looking at layouts. She has more responsibility than most junior editors, but Cat said she could do whatever she wanted, and this was what she wanted. She leaves her door open whenever she stays after five, makes sure to walk through the bullpen after everyone else has left—ostensibly on the way to the bathroom or water cooler, but really just so Cat can see her. Usually Cat invites her to work in her office. Kara doesn’t know what it means, so she pretends it doesn’t mean anything.

In a lull between fawning employees, Kara asks, “Why aren’t you dressed up, Miss Grant?”

“You said yourself I’m a superhero. Why should I dress up as anyone else?” Cat says like she didn’t originally think Kara’s costume was a joke. “Besides, I knew the entire office would have Supergirl covered.”

Kara presses her lips together instead of smiling. Cat notices anyway.

“What?”

“There are other superheroes, you know? Even if the rest of the office doesn’t seem to know.”

Cat waves her hand. “None worth my time.”

Kara’s smile breaks free, but Cat doesn’t comment on it.

-

James and Winn hover nearby until Cat goes for a refill, then they swoop in.

“How’s it going?” James asks.

James has been on eggshells around her since their break-up. Kara’s not even sure it counts as a break-up. They never really got off the ground. Every time they tried to go on a date, something would come up, DEO business or an emergency at CatCo. Kara thought maybe they’d try again when she got settled into her new position, but it’s been months now, and she’s perfectly happy just being friends. And if maybe she’d rather work late in Cat’s office than go on a date, that’s just because she really likes her job.

Before she can answer his question, Winn cuts in.

“I hope you don’t think it’s weird we’re dressed as you,” he says. “We thought it’d be funny. And, like, the opposite of suspicious.”

“Yeah,” Kara says, glancing toward Cat. The bar is too far away for Cat to hear, but she’s watching them closely anyway. “It’s cool.”

“And you,” James says, gesturing at her costume, “came as Cat Grant?”

“And weirder still, Cat hasn’t killed you for it yet,” Winn says.

Kara tries not to roll her eyes. “It’s not weird. She’s one of my heroes, and it’s not like I was going to come as Supergirl.”

“Okay but it’s a _little_ weird that she’s getting you a drink instead of killing you for dressing as her,” Winn insists.

“I haven’t killed you for dressing as me,” Kara grumbles, under her breath because she can see Cat heading back toward them.

“Yeah but you’re not _Cat Grant_.”

“Of course she’s not,” Cat says and Winn jumps, apparently not having noticed her approach. She rolls her eyes and hands Kara her drink. “But you’re not Supergirl either, and yet here you are.”

She says it with so much disdain Kara has to hold in a laugh. Winn looks like he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to be amused or offended.

“Miss Grant,” James says. “You’ve thrown a lovely party, as usual.”

“Shame you didn’t go with the skirt,” Cat says, glancing at James’s costume of jeans and a Supergirl t-shirt, plus the wig.

“Maybe next year.”

“Next year we are not having a costume party,” Cat says. She shakes her head. “I should have realized my employees would be this pathetic.”

“Pathetic?” Kara asks. It’s not the worst thing Cat has called her employees, but Kara doesn’t understand why it applies in this situation.

Cat vaguely gestures to the room. “Supergirl deserves better than a group of office workers half-assing her look. Not to mention the attempts at Sexy Supergirl. That symbol on her chest means something, and it isn’t _please feel me up in the elevators on our way home to unfortunate sex._ Kara, on Monday, remind me to fire anyone who decided to forgo the tights.”

“You don’t think Supergirl might be honored to be so many people’s hero?” Winn asks.

Cat scoffs. “Please, Whit.”

“Kara, what do you think?”

Kara doesn’t immediately reply because she’s too busy trying to hold back what she knows Alex would call “hardcore hearteyes.” She swallows a couple of times and forces herself to look at James and Winn instead of the way Cat’s face looks like she’s holding back a smile.

“I’m with Miss Grant on this one,” Kara says eventually. “Though I’m not sure not wearing tights is a fireable offense.”

“You’ve always been soft,” Cat says, her eyes sparkling.

Kara ducks her head like that’s going to make the way she’s beaming any less obvious.

-

“You know, Kara,” Cat says, a while later, James and Winn having long ago returned to the party and left them alone. There’s something in her voice that makes Kara look at her. Cat’s not looking back, of course, is staring at the ice cubes in her drink as she swirls it around. “Your dress isn’t completely hideous.”

When Alex was helping Kara get ready, she asked if dressing as Cat Grant was _tipping your hand a little too much_. Kara had no idea what she meant at the time, but she’s beginning to understand it now, because she blushes deep red, too red. She’s _obvious_ , this unable to take a compliment from Cat. She didn’t know her sister had any idea about this _crush_ , or whatever it is, but apparently she does.

Before Kara can even respond, Cat throws back the last of her drink and says, “I should be going.”

It’s been barely an hour since she arrived. Kara’s mood plummets. “But Miss Grant—”

“Nothing says ‘I’m more important than you’ like leaving your own party early,” Cat says. Kara feels Cat’s eyes on her while Kara tries to look like she wasn’t just about to beg her to stay. “I’ll just be upstairs,” Cat admits. “There are some pieces I need to go over. If you have any work to do, you’re welcome to join me whenever you get bored of these plebeians.”

Kara’s heart flutters, but before she can respond, Cat stalks off without saying goodbye to anyone else. Kara doesn’t let herself follow.

Kara tries to have fun at the party. She does. She has another Shirley Temple and dances with James and Winn. Except they’re both so obviously trying to dance like _just friends_ that it’s not even fun. Plus, everyone is still dressed as Supergirl, which bothered her before and bothers her again, now that she doesn’t have Cat to distract her. She lasts maybe ten minutes before faking that she can hear someone in distress. As excuses go, it’s a good one, but it makes her feel bad.

The feeling only lasts until she sees Cat in her office, shoes off and legs curled under her on her sofa. Kara can’t feel bad about any excuse that lets her end up here. She knocks gently on Cat’s door, even though it’s open.

Cat smiles when she sees her, and Kara’s whole body feels warm. “Come in.”

Cat shuffles the papers on the table in front of her to take up less space and gestures for Kara to sit. There’s an entire couch across from her, but Kara takes the spot beside her instead. Not right beside her, not close enough to touch, but the same couch. Cat’s smile goes pleased the way it does when she scoops the Planet. Kara doesn’t let herself listen for Cat’s heartbeat, but she can feel her own speed up.

This doesn’t feel like any other night staying after work. This is past nine o’clock on a Saturday night. This is abandoning a party Kara had been looking forward to because she’d rather spend her time alone with Cat. This feels like something else, and Kara has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning.

It may feel different than any other night, but it goes about the same. They work separately, quietly. Occasionally one will lean over to ask the other their opinion on something. Cat shows Kara layouts; Kara asks Cat about wording of a tricky sentence. Kara’s skin is buzzing, but that’s pretty normal when she works late with Cat, too.

And then Cat gets up to get her M&M bowl, and when she comes back, she’s sitting closer than she was before. It’s barely enough to be noticeable, but Kara notices. She steals a handful of M&Ms and tries to focus on the article she’s reading.

Kara reads more articles than she needs to. She had planned to do these edits Monday morning, but she isn’t willing to break the spell of the evening. When she finishes her fourth article of the night, she stretches. It seems like a move, but it’s not, she swears she doesn’t mean it to be—she stretches and her ankle brushes against Cat’s. Kara jerks it back. Cat doesn’t react, Kara doesn’t think, except were her lips turned up like that before? Kara can’t remember. She had settled in, but her skin is back to buzzing, her heart back to pounding.

She can’t believe what she’s doing even as she does it. Slowly, achingly slowly, she stretches her leg back out, millimeter by millimeter. She doesn’t look at Cat, just inches her leg closer. She feels like she’s in middle school, trying to hold someone’s hand for the first time. And then they’re touching. Skin against skin. Saliva clicks in Kara’s throat as she swallows. Cat still makes no reaction.

The only reason Kara knows Cat has even noticed that their ankles are pressed against each other is that a full ten minutes pass before she turns the page on the article she’s reading.

Kara can barely comprehend the next article she tries to edit. It seems like 99% of her brain is focused on Cat, on Cat’s ankle bone digging into her skin, on Cat’s perfume that she didn’t notice at the party, on the way Cat breathes, slow and steady and like nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

Eventually Kara gives up. She sets the article in her lap and rubs at the back of her neck.

“Should we call it a night?” Cat asks.

Kara wants to say no, wants to have an excuse to stay here with her. But there’s no chance of getting any more work done. So she smiles and shrugs. “Probably.”

Cat moves to gather her papers, and Kara’s body lilts toward hers like it’s mourning the loss of contact. Her ankle feels hot where it was touching Cat’s. Kara collects her articles and stands.

“I wanted to say thank you, Miss Grant,” she says. Cat shoots her a quizzical look as she walks back to her desk. “For making my night better. The party was—” Kara hedges, doesn’t want to give anything away. “I was not having a good time until you came.”

“I should be thanking you,” Cat says. “I actually had fun, which is not typical at events like this.”

Kara smiles. “Anyway,” she says, “I hope you have a good rest of your weekend.”

She turns to leave.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll walk you out,” Cat says, as though it’s something she’s ever done before.

Kara turns back, feeling like her heart is a balloon.

“If you’re good, I’ll even let you ride in my elevator with me.”

Kara knows she’s blushing, knows she’s smiling too wide, but she can’t help it. She doesn’t say anything as she waits for Cat to finish up in her office.

They walk side by side down to Kara’s, still saying nothing. Cat’s arm brushes against hers and it feels like a first date, it really does, feels like Kara should be wondering if she’s going to get a goodnight kiss. Kara knows that’s absurd, but she’s a romantic; she can’t help but imagine.

Cat watches her closely as Kara locks the articles in her desk—can’t risk anyone seeing them and getting a scoop. Kara can feel Cat’s eyes on her the whole time, so of course she acts like an idiot and fumbles with her keys, drops half the papers on the ground. She doesn’t bother putting them back in order, just shoves them all in her desk drawer and locks it.

“Right,” she says, straightening up. “Ready to go.”

Cat just keeps looking at her. Kara stays next to her desk, too awkward under the scrutiny to move closer.

“So do I get to ride the elevator?” she asks eventually, when it’s clear Cat would rather stare at her than say anything.

And then Cat takes a step farther into Kara’s office and says, “I would like to kiss you, Kara.”

Kara’s standing still, but she almost trips anyway.

“Wh-what?”

“I would like to kiss you,” Cat repeats. “If that’s something you would like.”

“If that’s—that’s—um.” She adjusts her glasses.

Cat is—is asking to kiss her. Cat Grant. Who has made her place in the world by reaching out and taking whatever she wants—she’s _asking_ to kiss her. Or—well, she hasn’t asked, actually. But she’s not doing it, doesn’t seem like she’s going to do it unless Kara says yes. It makes Kara feel powerful.

“You’ve been drinking, Miss Grant,” she says, because the thought of saying yes, of actually getting to kiss Cat Grant makes her tongue feel heavy in her mouth.

Cat rolls her eyes. “I know you don’t know how alcohol affects—” Kara tilts her head and Cat cuts herself off. “Two drinks is not enough to get me drunk. And anyway that was over an hour ago.”

Kara stares at her. Cat doesn’t know, she _can’t_ know that Kara is Supergirl. Kara must have misunderstood what Cat was first saying. If Cat knew she was Supergirl—there are so many problems with that Kara barely knows where to begin.

And then Cat blinks, once, twice, and turns away.

“My apologies, Kara, it seemed that was where the night was headed but I see that I’m wrong,” she says. “Have a good rest of your weekend. I’ll see you on Monday.”

She leaves.

She leaves Kara standing alone in her office, dumbfounded.

Cat maybe knows she’s Supergirl and Cat definitely wants to kiss her. Or maybe Cat doesn’t want to kiss her, maybe Kara was right and it was the alcohol talking.

Except Kara watched the way Cat’s face closed off as she turned away. It was her Lois-Lane-beat-me-for-a-Pulitzer face. Her Adam-is-going-back-to-Opal-City face. It was the face she makes when there is something she wants, something she genuinely wants, and she doesn’t get it.

The only reason Kara doesn’t chase after her is she’d have to use superspeed to catch her.

She almost thinks it’d be worth confirming that she’s Supergirl just to make sure Cat doesn’t make that face again.

-

Kara spends Sunday writing 96 different text messages and sending none of them.

She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do. She wanted to kiss Cat. She did. She’s wanted to every night she stays late at work. Hell, she’s wanted to in staff meetings sometimes, when Cat is commanding the entire room and looking magnificent doing it. Kara has tried not to think about it, but now she can’t think of anything else.

Cat looked so embarrassed at the thought Kara didn’t want to kiss her. Cat let herself be vulnerable and Kara hurt her. She didn’t mean to but she did, she hurt her by not being able to get her head out of her ass long enough to say _yes, yes, please, kiss me_.

She decides not to text Cat. She wants to do this face-to-face, doesn’t want to risk any more miscommunication. She’ll catch Cat alone at work tomorrow and explain.

-

Kara gets to work early. Earlier than usual. She’s there before Olivia, even, and maybe she reverts back into assistant mode to avoid sitting in her office anxiously waiting on Cat. Instead, she refills Cat’s M&M stash and adjusts the temperature in her office. When she seriously considers going to Noonan’s to get Cat’s latte, she realizes she needs to rein it in.

It’s going to be fine, she tells herself, finally sitting behind her own desk. There’s nothing pressing this morning; it’ll be easy to find a moment to talk to Cat.

Her personal pep talk is interrupted by Cat’s private elevator starting up. Kara is ready, she’s totally ready.

Cat gets off the elevator shouting for _Olive_.

It is not going to be a good day.

Kara is lucky she did so much work Saturday night, because she doesn’t get any done the entire morning. Olivia comes into her office on the verge of tears before 8:45, her third attempt at Cat’s latte all but thrown back in her face. Kara told Olivia from the beginning that her office would always be a safe space. She lets the girl rest and deals with Cat’s drink order herself.

Breezing into the nine o’clock staff meeting, Kara sets the latte on Cat’s desk. “I told Olivia I’d drop this off for her.”

Cat narrows her eyes, and looks at Kara for the first time since she walked in. “Where is she? I have things I need her to do.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Miss Grant,” Kara gives her guileless smile. “I needed her to run an errand for me and I sent her out. She’ll be back soon.”

Kara feels everyone else’s eyes on her. She’s not sure Cat has ever glared at her so hard before.

“You sent my assistant out on an errand for you and she went?”

“To be fair, Miss Grant, I told her it was for you,” Kara says. She refuses to break eye contact or cower in any way. She’s been on the opposing side of Cat’s wrath enough to be willing to take it so Olivia doesn’t have to.

Eventually Cat decides to ignore her and start the meeting.

She is a terror. She rips into Teri and tells James, Pulitzer Prize-winning photojournalist James Olsen, that she’s seen a monkey steal a camera from a tourist and take better photos than he can. Halfway through a tirade about apostrophes, she pauses and takes a sip of her latte. For the briefest moment her cheeks twitch like she’s going to smile, but she catches herself. She pointedly does not look at Kara when she drops the cup in the trash.

Since Cat’s not looking anyway, Kara rolls her eyes.

-

Cat makes three people cry before lunch. She doesn’t fire anyone, thankfully, but the entire bullpen has their jobs threatened no fewer than five separate times.

Kara interrupts Olivia as she returns with the requested salad for Cat’s lunch. Kara adds a cheeseburger she picked up to the order. She has to listen to Cat berate Olivia for being unable to just do as she’s told, but when Kara uses her x-ray vision afterward, she sees Cat completely devour the cheeseburger in her private back room.

It’s not long after lunch that Kara hears Cat’s heels clicking purposefully toward Kara’s office. _Finally_ , Kara thinks, and prepares herself for this conversation.

“I would’ve sent Olive with this but it seems she’s incapable of doing anything right today,” Cat says, breezing in, papers in her hand.

Kara barely manages not to use superspeed when she gets up to close to door behind Cat.

“Her name is Olivia,” Kara says. “And I know you know that.”

Cat _tuts_ at that, but she doesn’t deny it. Kara breathes. She reminds herself that she’s not mad at Cat, no matter how terrible she’s been today.

“Look, Miss Grant,” Kara says, smooths her hands down the front of her dress. “About the party on Saturday.”

Cat rolls her eyes. “Really, Keira, we’re doing this?”

“My name is Kara. And I know you know that, too.”

“I have work to do, _Keira_ , and so do you.” She waves the papers in her hands. “These articles are worthless. Did you honestly think they were acceptable?”

“Miss Grant, _please_ , can we talk about—”

“About your future with CatCo if you keep providing me this drivel?”

Kara swallows her fear. She _knows_ Cat is just lashing out, she knows that, but the thought of losing this job gets her every time—Cat knows it does. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that Cat is taking this out on Kara and Olivia and anyone else unlucky enough to cross her path today. And so Kara snaps.

“This isn’t an appropriate way to respond to me not kissing you Saturday night.”

The words are out of her mouth before she considers them.

Cat’s eyes flash. “Excuse me?”

Kara wants to take it back but she also _doesn’t_ , because it’s true—Cat is being ridiculous, and if she’d listen to Kara for one minute, maybe they could work this out.

“I—”

“You think I won’t accept this work because you didn’t kiss me?” Cat’s eyebrows pinch together. “It couldn’t possibly be that your work simply doesn’t meet the standards for this company, _my_ company, that I built from nothing. You think it must be personal rather than just that you’re not good enough?”

This is not how this was supposed to go. Kara should have sent a text message. She takes a breath, goes for broke.

“I wanted to—”

But Cat doesn’t let her finish. “I don’t care what you wanted to do, Karla. What you’re going to do is edit these articles until they are up to CatCo’s standards, and then you’re going to edit them again to be sure.”

Cat leaves the papers on her desk and marches past her, headed for the door. Kara reaches for her arm.

“If you’d just _listen_ —”

She spins Cat around to face her, only there’s a chance she didn’t tamp down her strength quite enough, spins her harder than she expected. They end up chest to chest, Cat’s hands clutching at Kara’s shoulders to keep her balance, her mouth open in this little gasp of surprise, and Kara doesn’t think, she _doesn’t think_ , she just leans forward, just a little, because Cat is already so close, and kisses her.

It is soft, and _beautiful_ , and Cat leans into Kara a little harder and Kara realizes what she’s doing.

“Oh my God,” she says as she pulls away. Cat’s hands slip off of her shoulders and Kara shudders. “Oh my God, Miss Grant, I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. I know consent is important and honestly that’s why I didn’t kiss you Saturday, because you’d been drinking and I wasn’t sure if—well, I mean, that’s not the only reason. I was also crazy nervous at the idea of getting to kiss you, but now I _have_ and it was _great_ but I’m _so sorry_ because I didn’t—”

“Kara,” Cat says.

It’s the first time she’s said her name right since the party. Kara swallows. Cat is smiling like there’s a joke Kara isn’t in on.

“May I kiss you again?” Cat asks.

Kara nods so quickly she thinks she’d probably pull a muscle if that was a thing she could do.

 

 

-


End file.
